Forcing Myself to Love You
by Fireguitar
Summary: Teddy is forcing herself to pretend to love Derek when she's in love with someone else. Derek acts like a jerk. P.J is heartbroken and keeps dating different girls to get his mind off of one specific girl. Gabe has love troubles.
1. Misery Days

**_Forcing Myself to Love You_**

**_CHAPTER 1  
_**

* * *

_Teddy Duncan's eyes sparkles as she held the boy close to her. He brought his lips closer to hers, and she knew what was happening. She pulled herself in and connected them together. His arms held her close.__ He pulled away, giving her a gentle smile, but it wasn't going to last forever. This was the end; the last time she would kiss the boy she loved.  
_

She opened her eyes, stunned from the dream she just had... But it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare of the past. Teddy glanced over at the clock. It was already past midnight.

There was a picture framed in her room. It was a picture of Spencer and her together. She looked at it and stared at it with her big brown eyes for a second. The past was tempting to think of, and she just wanted to move on from it already, but her heart couldn't bear to see him go. She forced herself back to sleep, a tear coming out of one of her eyes.

Wiping it away, she closed her eyes, and then forced her aching body to sleep.

**Morning**

Teddy looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin turned pale thinking of him again in the morning. Is that all she could think of? Could she never move on and get away from the past? It was glued to her mind.

She adjusted her tank top and pajama pants, and made herself smile in the mirror, but happiness was _not_ the case right now. For the truth, it was _anything_ but happiness.

"Teddy!" Amy called. "Breakfast is ready!"

The blonde teenager sighed, pushing her hair behind her ears. She walked to the kitchen to see her usually-happy family not being as giddy. Only her parents were glowing with happiness because the new baby was coming soon. Sure, it would mean adjusting, but life is life. Her brothers were frowning. Normally P.J loved pancakes, but he just stabbed his fork through it.

Gabe looked fine to the family, though. He never tried to show his emotions like his siblings.

"Kids?" Amy was bothered by their unhappy approach. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, Mom." Teddy lied. "I'm fine."

Teddy got a fork from the drawer and poked her pancake with it.

"You don't seem alright, honey..." Amy sighed.

"It's nothing, really. Just some _guy troubles_ I'm having." Teddy said.

"Boys? I'm great with boys!" Amy exclaimed. "I mean, I don't think I should be meddling with your love life." She only said this so her husband wouldn't be upset.

But all Bob did was let out a little smile.

"I don't need help, anyways." Teddy convinced herself to say. "I'm totally fine. Hey Mom, I'm not hungry right now."

"You sure, sweetie?" Amy asked.

"Positive." Teddy replied. "Plus, I think I should get ready."

"Huh?" Bob asked. "Sweetheart, where are you going?"

Teddy didn't want to talk about the boy. She wanted to forget his name and be with the man she really loved. Instead she was forcing herself to say everything was fine. Her love life was crumpling her soul. Teddy blinked for a second.

"I asked you a question." Bob demanded. "Earth to Teddy?"

"Oh, right," Teddy bit her lip. "I have a date with Derek."

"Alright, then." Amy said. "If you get hungry in that time, just come back down. So what about you, P.J?"

"I'm still just a little bummed about my break up with Skyler..." P.J sighed. "But I guess I'll be fine since I have a date with Kelly today. Well, there's plenty of girls out there for me."

But the teenage boy was _also_ lying to himself. He was in love, and no girl could replace the one he built so much up with. Skyler was P.J's world. Every night he would secretly cry himself to sleep thinking about her.

And her moving was just... Such a surprise! It took him by shock, and now it ate him alive. He would rather be in New York with Skyler than at home with his family. It had come to that. P.J was hoping Kelly would be perfect for him, and he'd stop thinking about Skyler for one night, He wiped the sweat off his face.

"Okay, then." Amy felt awkward now. "Well, have fun on your date with this girl."

"Oh, I _will_ have fun with her." P.J forced himself to speak.

What could be more fun than a date with Skyler? Not this _Kelly_ girl. He knew it was true, but he wouldn't admit it. Not even to himself. He pretended like Kelly was his only future.

Teddy gulped, thinking about her date with Derek. She walked out the door and back to her room, taking gentle steps. How could she do this to herself? Nothing in her life was worse than forcing herself to love the wrong guy.

"I'm happy." She said to herself.

By then, she was practically chewing her lip off. Her stomach was hurting, and her body was aching. She closed her eyes and imagined how life could be perfect. There were so many opportunities that she could've forgiven Spencer in. If she had accepted those many offers, she could have been smiling right now, and had no history with Derek whatsoever.

She began wiping tears from her face. There was a _secret_ she had, nobody knew it except Spencer. Not her parents, not Derek, not even her best friend...

She dressed herself in a loose blouse and white jeans. Was he happy right now? Could happiness be forced like this.

Then the bell's harsh sound struck her ears. _Derek_. He was here.

"Hey, baby," Derek's low voice said.

"Hi..." Teddy said, trying to avoid the fact that she just cried.

"Come on, let's go." Derek smiled.

But Teddy didn't want to go. She wanted him to leave and never return. She just wanted him out of her life already! She was tired of forcing herself to look happy around others when her heart wasn't feeling joy.

Teddy asked, "Where are we going, Derek?"

"A _bar_." Derek gave a very misleading grin. "We've been going to so many stupid places I just got a little bored. I decided it's time we take a wild side to this relationship and go party and have some beers, right?"

"Derek, I can't drink!" Teddy cried, in a hushed tone so her parents wouldn't hear.

"Come on, baby," Derek laughed. "Nobody's gonna know a _damn_ thing."

His voice was so... Menacing. It was like he was ripping through the flesh in her body, and drilling holes in her life. She wanted to break up with him right then. That's what her inner heart desired the most. To end things with this physco monster! He was just a big jerk... He thought everything Teddy thought was fun was stupid? That was a new insult from him.

Were her date choices that boring that he'd stoop low enough to ask to take her to a bar? _Who was she kidding_!? He didn't even ask. He demanded that their date was at a bar. She couldn't believe how little of a gentleman he was.

He stood there, waiting like every moment was a waste of his life. And Teddy felt the same way because of how he treated her.

"Look, I have a family crisis going on-" Teddy began.

"You couldn't have frikin' told me that before I came _all the damn way_ over here!?" Derek angrily snapped. "What the hell is up, Teddy? You never act like this."

"And you never act like this!" Teddy yelled. "What? Have you had an _overdose_ of jerk pills?"

"Goddamn..." Derek sighed. "Whatever, I'll be a nice guy and put this incident behind us. And don't you dare cancel like that on me again."

_He can't do this_. It wasn't right. Derek can't tell her how to lead her own life. She cursed in a whisper and then her eyes met with his furious face again. Nobody can treat her like this!

"If I'm busy, I'll cancel if I _want_ to." Teddy snapped.

"Don't snap at me." Derek demanded.

"Stop pushing me around!" Teddy yelled. "Derek, I'm fed up with you! Get out of here!"

He grabbed Teddy by her blouse and pulled her forward.

"Shut the hell up." He snapped.

Teddy gulped loudly. The messy-haired teenager was pushing her against the wall of her _own damn_ porch! She tried pulling him away, but he forcefully kept her there. Why would he do this? He had tried being so sweet for the past weeks. He mentioned how adorable she was, how everything reminded him of her, and how much he loved her... But then, all of a sudden he became this _jerk_.

Derek pushed her against the wall harder. He smirked at her before trying to pull her blouse off. Teddy kept making noises and trying to scream, but his other hand pushed terribly hard against her mouth.

Her body was trembling. Derek was _assaulting_ her.

Sexually.

**I will start a focus on P.J in the next chapter**


	2. The Truth Must Come Out

**_Forcing Myself to Love You_**

**_CHAPTER 2  
_**

* * *

Her eyes normally sparkled and glistened no matter what time it was. But it was gone right now. Derek had pushed her into the car, forcefully. He had gripped her shoulders, threatening her every moment. She was just a teenager, not ready for some of the cruel people in this tough world. Luckily he was smart enough to know he couldn't get her pregnant.

"Get out." Derek demanded.

Teddy whimpered, but nodded. Taking a stand to him was a _huge_ mistake. To tell you the truth, Teddy wasn't a virgin... Even before what Derek did. Maybe you'll get a little clue from the last chapter.

But at least _that_ wasn't_ forceful_.

"You tell anybody, and I'll _murder_ you." Derek threatened.

She was no longer happily smiling. He had taken that away from her. Her eyes didn't glow like they used to. They had lost that... Sparkle. And it was his fault.

"You know what? This wouldn't have happened if you weren't so bitchy around me." Derek told her. "It's your own fault, so scram."

Who could she turn to now? Nobody. Derek was a serious jerk, and she wasn't allowed to tell anybody. Not Ivy, not Spencer, not her parents, not her brothers. Nobody. He made it clear.

She took quiet steps. Her home wasn't far, so she just walked. Like Derek would give her a ride back home after the monster he just turned into. Taking his girlfriend to a bar and then trying to sexually assault her when she refuses? That was really sinking Teddy's heart, every moment she thought about it.

It began flooding her mind like Spencer did before. Before this, she was thinking about getting someone back; but now her life had hit a hard corner. And this one was _beyond _rough. Now there was a guy who didn't care for her, but only himself.

Teddy Duncan kept thinking throughout her walk home. She wondered if Derek would ever feel the guilt he deserved for everything he had just done. She wondered what would happen with her hopeless life now. What if her life was going to become nothing, and it was done for? Now Teddy had nothing to be happy or grateful for except her sweet family.

"Oh, hi, honey," Amy smiled, hoping her daughter would be more welcoming after her date, "You were out long! Where were you? Was Derek super romantic?"

_Well, he was romantic-NOT._

"Yeah, yeah, sure was." Teddy lied. "I think I'm starting to feel better."

"Aw, that's so nice to hear!" Amy exclaimed. "Are you still hungry, or did you eat with Derek?"

Teddy felt sick to her stomach thinking about Derek and everything he did. She just wanted her mother to stop talking about that boy! He was a load of _crap_ that didn't need to be mentioned. If only Teddy could tell her mother what Derek did to her, she would understand and handle the situation. But until then, she had to lie her way through this.

"Not hungry." Teddy said. "Uh... Derek set up a romantic lunch, and we had some nice food. Guess I'm full-_For the rest of the night_." And she wanted to be clear about that.

"Okay then..." Amy narrowed her eyebrows. "If you get hungry, we're still down here."

"Alright, bye Mom." Teddy sighed.

She couldn't believe everything she just went through. The memory shot her in the head like a bullet. It was a bloody memory... And now her mind was scarred with it. Scarred like she was because she was with the wrong guy. Now she could _clearly_ see that Derek was the wrong guy, and nothing could be clearer than this.

It was crystal clear to Teddy now. But how could she end things with Derek when he would probably threaten her again?

* * *

"Now it's my turn to have a date." P.J smiled at himself.

He pulled the collar of his black button-up shirt out. He was hoping Kelly would like him enough to take away the painful memory of Skyler. But would it work?

The bell rang. He knew it was her.

"P.J, I think your date's here!" Gabe called.

"Coming!" P.J said.

He adjusted his shirt once again, and ran his fingers through his hair and fluffed it up a little. P.J wanted to go back to his old self, where he was always happy and _smiling_. He just wanted to feel the same way again. It was such an old feeling, he barely remembered that feeling. All he knew was that the feeling was great.

The last time he remembered being like that was when _Skyler_ was around. He looked through his window, but stopped because he knew his date was waiting downstairs.

Legs trembling, P.J walked to the door. Could Kelly become everything to him like Skyler was? P.J could move on from tons of girls that broke his heart, but Skyler was special. She had something that made P.J happy every time she walked near him. The thought of her pretty face made him smile. But that made Kelly think P.J was super excited for the date.

"Hi Kelly," P.J fake smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" Kelly exclaimed. "So, let's go?"

"Yeah, so how does a walk in the park sound?" P.J asked. "Just slow and romantic..."

"That is so _romantic_!" Kelly squealed in happiness. "Come on, P.J, let's go!"

The eager girl grabbed P.J's wrist, causing him to flinch. He blinked for a second and returned to reality. Through the door he went with Kelly. Something about Kelly felt _artificial_. She was so fake, and so eager, it wasn't his type of girl. But P.J felt bad, as he'd only met the girl and asked her out, so he didn't know much about her.

"Well, this gives us some time to talk." P.J said.

"It does, doesn't it?" Kelly smiled. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

"Anything, really." P.J told her, just to be sweet.

"So, where do you work?" Kelly asked. "I was thinking of getting a job at this fancy restaurant my dad owns as a part-time-job so I can go to college for a few years."

"Oh, that's really cool!" P.J forced himself to say, even though he wanted to say it's boring. "Well, I was planning on moving out with my buddy until- Something 'occurred', and he left Denver... And this world. But I guess I'll be moving out alone, and I'm going to a community college nearby when the semester starts."

"Fascinating." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Why'd you roll your eyes?" P.J asked.

Anger was starting to build up in his body. He listened to _her_ long and boring talk about their jobs and future, but Kelly didn't have the _patience _to listen to _him_? He felt ignored, and cold around this girl. Then he knew that she was no replacement for Skyler, and never will be. P.J looked at her twinkling her eyes, but he didn't fall.

"Well, P.J... Your story just doesn't interest me as much," Kelly confessed. "I'm sorry."

"You don't find what I want to do interesting?" P.J angrily asked. "I'm going home."

"Why are you so defensive and sensitive!?" Kelly yelled. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Well I had this amazing girlfriend named Skyler, and she was everything to me. She listened to everything I said, and we wrote songs together, and she was every bit of my happiness in life." P.J said. "And then she randomly moves away, leaving me stranded! I wish she never left, but it wasn't her fault. And now I'm_ heartbroken_. I just wanted someone to understand!"

"Damn, P.J, I thought you'd be a fresh guy, not a player. But you have more baggage than someone going to fly internationally at the airport!" Kelly cried. "I should have known that you're a waste of time."

A _waste of time_? P.J wanted to punch this girl now! Then he remembered every word his parents spoke to him. He got in so much trouble, and it wasn't working out for him; it was just bringing a smaller smile on his face, and weakening him, only making him angrier and sadder. It was just another reason for him to be even more upset.

He shook his head, "I should have _known_ that there's no girl that can replace Skyler. Especially you. You're the worst."

He felt like he sounded like a 6-year-old kid talking like that to Kelly. But she deserved it, that was exactly what she was. Not a replacement for Skyler for sure. But even t

"Wow, I wouldn't have known you're such a softie," Kelly mocked.

P.J didn't say another word. He was glad he didn't walk too far, because now he was heading home. Kelly didn't expect him to leave. She _wanted_ him to stay. She was hoping he'd get angry and continue to debate with her.

"Where are you going?" She demanded.

"Home," P.J simply spoke. "Or anywhere except here with you."

He had never done this to a cute girl before. P.J _loved _girls. But he didn't like the way Kelly was acting, and that made him want to leave. She didn't have the glow that Skyler had.

"Come on, don't go," Kelly pleaded. "I didn't mean it like that, P.J!"

P.J didn't care, and he continued walking home, stranding the girl in the park. All he could think about was _Skyler._

* * *

_**At** Home_

"Hey P.J," Bob said. "Why was your date so quick?"

"I got mad at the girl... Some of the things she said bothered me a little; I won't deal with that." P.J was confident as he spoke. "I'm not being with a girl that bothers me."

"Alright then, son. I know that special girl will come to you one day," Bob assured his son.

"I had a special girl once..." P.J's hints weren't vague, Bob knew who he was talking about.

P.J's father didn't know what to say. He couldn't deal with it. If he said the wrong thing, he didn't want P.J to get upset with him, so he just kept quiet. When someone did that, P.J knew it was time to stop being stubborn and just walk away. And that's what the teenager did. He walked down where his "P.J and the Vibe" band stuff was. He wondered why he hadn't moved everything out yet... Emmett wasn't returning.

He heard a small cry; it was so weak and powerless, he almost felt like crying with it. P.J realized it was his sister. He advanced into her room, to see her pouring her eyes out on a small pillow.

"Teddy?" His voice comforted her ears.

"H-hi, P.J," She stuttered.

"I hope you don't feel bad about me asking... But why are you crying?" P.J asked.

She rubber her puffy red eyes and looked at her brother. Since when had P.J Duncan ever been interested in calming her down and caring about what she did? He was P.J, a care-free boy!

"Since when do you care?" Teddy snapped. "You always are happy, no problems whatsoever,"

"I have problems." P.J told her. "You just don't know my full story. You barely know anything about me."

"You're a mysterious guy, P.J," Teddy finally could smile. "It's nothing... Just my terrible love life and me."

"My love life isn't all fun and games, either," P.J let out a deep sigh. "I dumped Kelly at the park; she was kinda insulting me in a way. She treated me like _crap. _Something that Skyler would never do to me."

"Looks like we're both missing someone in our lives." Teddy said. "I've never _bonded_ like this with you before, P.J. Where has this cooler side of you been hidden?"

"This isn't who I really am, it's just my life issues getting the best of me." P.J said.

P.J could actually smile. He had finally bonded with his little sister, who he thought was nothing but terror for all the years in his life. He wasn't experienced with life, but he knew he was lucky to be siblings with her.

"So, what's going on with Derek and you?" P.J asked. "You came back a little late from your date with him. Where'd you go?"

"Please stop talking about Derek!" Teddy cried. "He's not who I want to be with!"

Now her older brother knew something was up. Sure, Teddy had complained about being with the wrong guy before, but she had never been this upset when someone mentioned Derek's name. And now P.J felt even weirder being protective and considerate of his sister's feelings. He was going to find out what happened.

"Teddy, I know you. Something's wrong. What did Derek do?" P.J asked slowly and gently, carefully placing each word.

She didn't like lying to her family. But she remembered what Derek said to her... The threats, the screaming, and everything. It just felt so painful. Tears began pouring from the blonde girl's eyes. She pulled her older brother into a hug; something she never normally did! P.J wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

Now something _had_ to be up, for sure. Teddy wouldn't hug him for no reason. And Teddy wanted to tell somebody about this, she really did, but what if someone blabbered and Derek hurt her again?

Would P.J and Spencer be there to comfort her? Spencer probably wouldn't forgive her after all the times she had rejected him. He must feel pretty pushed away, now that Teddy understood what bad feelings felt like.

"P.J..." Teddy began.

The boy was intrigued now. He listened closely...

* * *

**Is Teddy going to tell him? :) Please review!  
**


	3. Sleep Tight, Mama's Baby Child

**_Forcing Myself to Love You_**

**_CHAPTER 3  
_**

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! 12 reviews for chapter 1 and chapter 2? That was unexpected :)! Thank you, it would mean the world to me if you kept reviewing, as it encourages me to write even more, and get it to you quickly! I'm glad a lot of you like the story. And for you Jabe fans, I promise Jabe will begin to pick it up next chapter.**

**This begins the storyline of Gabe a little. Oh, and sorry that I didn't post the chapter yesterday. Well this chapter's pretty long! Almost 4,000 words I believe!  
**

* * *

Teddy's body continued to ache. She studied P.J for a second. He was so intrigued to know what she was going to say. Was he on to her that much? She stretched her body, giving her back a good feeling after the constant pain she had been feeling for the past few hours. Nothing like this was _ever_ easy to say, especially to her own brother.

"I-" Teddy cut herself off.

"You what?" P.J narrowed his eyebrows, looking at her suspiciously. He obviously knew something was up, as she had led him on to think something was going on. The crying, the hugging, the stammering... "There's something wrong with you, sis. You have to tell me. I'm not leaving until I find out what it is, got that?"

She didn't know what to say. Now her life was back to hell... The pressure was building up. P.J was staring at her, anxiously waiting to hear his sister tell him the truth.

"Derek," Teddy started the topic off. "He... Well... So our date... I refused... He asked me... To go to... A bar..."

"A bar...?" P.J's eyes widened. "Sis, this is serious!"

"I'm not finished." Teddy said, biting her lip. "So he got mad-And I told him I was tired of this constant pushing around. Well, he took it the wrong... The wrong way."

"I'm not getting the full story, Teddy," P.J said. "What do you mean by the wrong way?"

"He... He... He _sexually assaulted me._" She took a gulp, eager but worried to hear her brother's reaction.

"You mean to tell me that your boyfriend _raped_ you?" P.J's eyes widened.

He finally understood why she was so upset. Her life seemed like hell compared to his. He had _no_ problems compared to Teddy's! P.J Duncan had never felt so bad for his sister. He closed his eyes for a minute, hoping the world would pause and he could think everything through. He was barely processing this.

This wasn't about him, but it was about his own sister! He opened his eyes... He wanted to cry so badly, and that's what he did. He pulled his little sister into a hug, and began weeping on her shoulder.

"P.J?" Teddy pulled away from him. "Why are _you crying_?"

"You're my sister, Teddy!" P.J cried, feeling awful for the poor girl. "I felt sorry for myself before, but you've been going through so much, and I don't know how you've handled it. Why didn't you tell Mom and Dad?"

"He t-threatened me," Teddy replied, stammering. "Promise me you won't tell Mom and Dad, or I'll hate you forever and never forgive you!"

"I promise, sis..." P.J sighed.

"Or anybody else!" Teddy warned. "This is _private_. You don't understand, P.J. If Derek finds out I told _anyone_, he threatened to hurt me again, so please... Just back off."

"I don't want to, but I can't let anybody hurt my little sister," P.J gave her a welcoming smile.

"You know what? I'm tired of playing this game. I'm going to talk to Spencer." She said.

"What if Derek catches you?" P.J asked.

She blinked for a little, twinkling her eyes... He was right; if Derek caught her with Spencer, he'd hurt them both for sure. Couldn't she at least _talk_ to Spencer as a friend? She could do that.

"I'm going to talk to Spencer," Teddy told him. "As nothing but a friend."

P.J nodded because he had nothing else to say. He was thinking... Thinking about what Teddy had been through today. It must've been a rough day for her, and she still managed to pull it through. He put a gentle hand on her and whispered, "Good luck, Teddy." Then it caused Teddy to bite her lips... She wanted to talk about her feelings in her video diaries.

But now she couldn't. It would violate what she said to Derek.

"Hey sweetheart," Amy gave her a warm smile since she had been so upset today. "You hungry now? Food's still here."

"No, I have to be somewhere." Teddy said. "I'm going to Spencer's."

"I thought you broke up with him." Bob spoke with a mouthful of chewed-up doughnut.

"Bob!" Amy cried in disgust. "Chew your food before speaking! It's gross!"

Teddy faked a smile, but she didn't answer her parents. She left the house without a word to them. The truth was sealed to her parents, but some hints had to be revealed to Spencer. She got in her car, and tried her best to focus on the road with so much going on in her mind... Times were tough, but she felt like she would be able to make it through.

To her luck, both of the cars were gone, which meant Mr. and Mrs. Walsh were gone from the house.

Teddy gave a gentle knock on his door. Finally, he answered her and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

"Boy, thanks for the warm welcome," Teddy rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but sneak in a smile because she was around him. He stood there, almost paralyzed for a moment.

"Sorry," He mumbled. "I just... Wasn't expecting you."

"_Sometimes_ life gives you unexpected surprises." Teddy looked at the cement below her.

"Is something up?" He asked her, seriously wondering. He had been rejected by her so many times... Why would she all of a sudden come back to him? But Spencer wanted her to.

"We really need to talk, Spencer," Teddy took a long breath. "Something _big_ happened to me today, and I kinda trusted you... It's not really your business, but I trust you."

"That's odd," Spencer narrowed his eyebrows. "Why would you trust the guy who cheated on you?"

"I'm being _serious_ Spencer." Teddy rolled her eyes.

He gulped for a second. What if she was pregnant with some guy's kid? There were so many possible things that she could be telling him in a few moments. Spencer didn't know if he could prepare himself for this. He blinked and looked at her. What was he supposed to say now? It was like the silence was ripping her away.

The boy knew he had to say something. But what if it was stupid?

"Uhh..." He blanky looked away from the blonde. "You wanna come inside? It's a little cold..."

Spencer moved out of the way, allowing her to have space to walk in. She slid through without a word. It was much warmer in his house. Teddy felt her goosebumps being ripped away from her skin. But the nervousness in her body wouldn't leave. She was in the boy she was in love with's house right now... Was that right for a broken up couple?

She didn't care. No matter what mistakes Spencer made, she felt like she could _trust_ him with this secret. He led her inside, allowing her to sit on the couch in his house.

"Well, what's up?" Spencer jammed his hands in his pockets.

"Y-you see... I uh... Have this boyfriend named Derek... You might know about him," Teddy gave a very bad beginning. It led Spencer on to the possibilities he feared... One was that Teddy was _pregnant_.

"Yeah?" Spencer's eyebrows went up in interest.

"He..." She looked away. "I..."

"Teddy, communicate with me, here," Spencer pleaded. "Teddy, please! If this is so important, I think you should focus here. No more stuttering... Just speak to me."

"Well, I miss you," Teddy said. It wasn't the full truth, nor a lie.

"That's the big news?" A smile swept across Spencer's face. "That's _very_ exciting."

"I know I rejected you; and I know you messed up... But Spencer, I think I want to give you a second chance." It warmed Teddy's heart to tell him how she felt.

But hiding her secret with Derek was still killing her inside. She wanted to tell Spencer more than anything now. He could see the happiness returning to his eyes... The sparkle that Teddy used to have _before_ things turned around.

"I'm... _Flattered_," Spencer gave her the smile that she had always loved. "I never thought you'd come and give me a second chance. After you rejected me, I felt like we were done, and you'd never want me back."

"You still want me back?" Teddy was shocked. She had felt like Spencer would be rejecting her and telling her that it's too late. She thought he would want her to be on her knees begging for him to forgive her after all the rejection.

"Well, I was missing something in my life, and it's you. I thought I'd lost everything when I lost you," Spencer told her.

Everything he said made her love him more. But why was _he_ so desperate to get her back? Spencer Walsh was the cool guy of the school! He had plenty of options, and Teddy thought that if Spencer lost her, he'd never turn back, and just go find another girl. Now she felt very special to him... But that made her feel more guilty.

She was continuing her relationship with him, but she was not telling him the truth. Honesty was important in a relationship... And she wasn't being an honest girlfriend. He deserved to know the truth. And Teddy made it clear to herself that she's wreck everything she had with him if she didn't tell him what happened.

"Spencer, I've had sex twice." She blurted out, not thinking what she just said. It was so wrong to say at the time! It didn't reveal anything, and only made her look like a slut.

"Well... I know, I remember that we-" Spencer spoke, until he realized that she didn't say once. "Twice?"

Teddy nodded, only to disappoint Spencer.

"I've never done anything since we broke up." Spencer said, shaking his head. "That's the way to get back together, to start it off with something that's knocking me out of the ordinary. Who'd you screw with?"

"Derek... It was today." Teddy looked away from him.

She wasn't able to keep steady eye contact with him. Teddy was scared of his reaction. She didn't want him to be angry or upset with her because of something that wasn't her fault.

"You had _sex_ with your ex?" Spencer was fuming now. "You're disgusting!"

"What?" Teddy's eyes widened.

He was being so harsh. She had so much more to explain to him, but would he give her the opportunity to speak after what he had just heard? Things weren't going as she planned, and now it was hurting her more. He thought she broke up with Derek, and that truth had to be revealed, also. He'd fume even more.

But then she thought again... Maybe he'd cool down and feel a little bad if he found out that she didn't volunteer to do anything with Derek, and it was more of a forceful thing. She gulped as she felt the anger from Spencer push away. His eyebrows were pointing towards his eyes, he was angrier than ever.

Spencer was wondering why Teddy would even _bother to show up_ if she already was having fun with her ex-boyfriend. He didn't understand! What was the girl feeling?

Did she want to be with Derek or Spencer? She made it clear that it was Spencer, but why would she do anything with someone she didn't like? It was more confusing than anything he had been through.

"No! This can't be true!" Spencer yelled. "Why the _hell_ did you show up at my house, then?"

"Spencer, it wasn't my fault," Tears were dripping from her eyes as she whimpered, pulling farther away from Spencer. She had never encountered him so angry before, it was shocking!

"It wasn't your fault?" Spencer snapped, fury building up again. "Were you_ drinking_, too?"

"I wasn't drinking, Spencer!" Teddy yelled, angry that he wouldn't listen. "Derek _raped_ me!"

Spencer's ready-to-rant face was gone, and it begin to turn into an "I'm so sorry!" face. He gulped, breathing heavily as he had found out what this meant... He had been furiously yelling at a girl that had been raped yesterday. He put a hand on her, hoping it would calm her down. She brushed his hand away, and turned to a corner.

He didn't know what to say now. He felt so bad, and now wanted to pull her into a hug that would last forever. He had been a real jerk to her, and hadn't allowed her to finish saying what she was going to say... The assumption has upset her.

"I totally understand why you're upset with me... I'm so sorry, Teddy," He said, biting his lip. "I should've listened to your full story, and I didn't know what you were going through."

"I'm still having nightmares," She closed her eyes to take a breath. "It's going to scar me, I know it."

"Well now that I know your full story, I promise I'll stick by your side. I'm here for you, Teddy," Spencer tried to cheer her up. "Uh- Uh... Never mind, it's not something to say right now..."

But that just intrigued the girl more. Teddy turned around and looked at him in the eyes.

"What is it? Tell me." She demanded.

"Are you _pregnant_?" Spencer asked, closing his eyes.

"No, no, no!" Teddy shook her head. "I swear I'm not pregnant! I can't be... He protected himself. If he didn't, he'd be in serious trouble with my family for sure."

Spencer pulled her warm body close. It was touching his. He wrapped his arms around her, hoping to satisfy her with a warm hug, that made her feel less out-of-place, and a little happier each moment it went on. Teddy closed her eyes and hugged him back, feeling better, now that she had the support and help of Spencer Walsh.

She smiled. Now she had exactly what she wanted... Spencer.

"There's something else I didn't tell you," Teddy sighed, pulling away from him. "He... He threatened to hurt me again... I don't know if I can break up with him!"

"He can't be _forcing you to love him_!" Spencer cried. "That's so- _Wrong_. Love is supposed to be happiness, it's supposed to be natural."

"You don't understand how much I missed you, Spencer..." Teddy blinked. "But I'm still hurting... I can't bear to know that I'm _still_ with Derek! I want to- I _need_ to end things with him."

"I want us to be together; happily. Nothing should have to keep me apart from you." Spencer said. "I'm going to come with you to end things with Derek. What about tomorrow we go together?"

Teddy was hesitant. She was _fearful_ of Derek now... Ever since he had sexually assaulted her, she wasn't feeling the same. There was no way she could ever love him. He had hurt her so badly, it was physically hurtful, unlike what Spencer did. But not only did Derek's assault physically hurt her, it _mentally_ hurt her, too.

"I-I don't know, Spencer..." She whispered.

"Come on," Spencer pleaded. "I can't bear seeing us together like this! It's not right! Derek needs to go. I'll be by your side, and I'll _never_ let him touch you again."

Teddy gulped...

"Okay."

* * *

_**5:00 PM... DUNCAN HOUSEHOLD**_

"Later guys." P.J said.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"Out on a date." P.J replied.

Amy was confused; her son had already been out with a girl today. Sometimes Patrick John Duncan was a confusing boy... Or at his current age, a confusing _man_. He continued to walk towards the door while Amy thought of something not harsh to ask, but would uncover the truth of why he was leaving again.

"Another date?" Bob asked, basically covering for Amy without knowing it.

"Yeah, things with Kelly didn't work out, and I have three dates planned out! Well, two left. Kelly's done... Now I'm going out with _Shannon_. And then at eight o' clock I have a date with Angela." P.J said.

"Son, sit down for a second," Bob sighed.

"I don't have time," P.J said. "I can't keep poor Shannon waiting!"

"At least let me talk to you about this," Bob said, shaking his head. "You cannot get over your break up with Skyler by going out with a ton of girls, P.J! It's only going to make you feel worse, and you know it's true."

P.J bit his lips. He knew Bob Duncan was right. His awkward father was _actually_ right about this. But he wouldn't give in for it. He was going to have his fun with a bunch of dates and girls. If the world had to rip Skyler away; P.J was going to have to find new love, no matter how much it tortured him to find.

"Well, I'll consider that while I'm on my date with Shannon," P.J said, hoping for no more words.

Bob didn't know what to say, so he spoke nothing. P.J had left by the time he came up with something.

_5 minutes later..._

"Hey Mom, my new friend Kenton invited me to his birthday party this weekend," Gabe said. "We're going to laser tag. You cool with it? Well I don't really care, because I'm going."

"Gabe, I know this might be awkward, but you've been spending too much time with _boys_." Amy told him.

"So? Isn't that what guys do? Hang with guys?" Gabe was confused.

"Sure, sure, at younger ages," Amy smiled. "But I think you know what I mean. It's time for you to start hanging out with some girls! Maybe get a _girlfriend_. You're already 13, and almost 14, Gabe!"

"Eww, girls, that's gross!" Gabe lied, even though he knew it wasn't true. "Mom, don't you know the guys rule? They totally still have cooties!"

Amy sighed at her son being so immature. He was already a teenager, and he still believed in some nonsense about girls having cooties? But there were a few reasons Gabe didn't want to talk about girls with his mom... She was always meddling with his love-life! He also already had a crush, and he was always feelings awkward to talk about her.

He had a crush on a few girls like Heather, Jade, etc. But this girl was special. She was just like him, and he didn't have to try to be someone else around her. Gabe could be... _Well_, Gabe!

"Gabe, don't be so immature." Amy said.

"Just... Just don't _bother_ me, Mom!" Gabe yelled, feeling super awkward to talk about his love life with her. "It's my life, and it's my business! You don't need to meddle with it,"

Gabe stormed off, hoping his mother wouldn't say anything. She was about to speak, but Gabe had already stormed upstairs to his room. He created a loud _thud_ when he slammed the door.

"Bob, do the kids seem a little... Mood swing-y to you? Teddy ran off to Spencer's house crying, P.J's heartbroken & trying to go on so many dates, and Gabe is getting a little too jumpy when I talk about girls." Amy explained her thoughts to her husband.

"I don't know, honey. But the one thing that makes people crazy is love; that's what _I_ think it is." Bob suggested.

"Could be true," Amy nodded. "Oh, my little teenagers. I hope Charlie's always a good little girl,"

Amy picked her 3-year-old daughter up and smiled. She had the cutest face that Amy had seen. Would Charlie become like her other kids? It's not like Teddy and P.J were bad kids, and Teddy was _beyond_ good. It's just that they were so caught up with relationships that they didn't care for their family... This actually saddened Amy very much. Gabe was a serious troublemaker, but they loved him anyways.

She began to walk upstairs to Charlie's room, a tear in her eyes. She wanted her fourth baby to be a good girl, and she was hoping the new baby would also always care for family first.

"Amy, where are you going?" Bob asked, very concerned because his wife was starting to cry. "And why are you so upset?"

"The kids are growing up so fast, Bob," Amy sighed. "I want them to stay with us forever... I want Charlie to always care about family. And I'm going to go upstairs and put Charlie to sleep."

"She's only three years old, Ames." Bob chuckled a little. "But our older kids _are_ growing up quickly. Gabe's already a teenager, P.J's going to community college soon, and Teddy's got her driver's license. Life goes fast."

She smiled at Charlie Duncan. The pretty face would grow up soon, and Amy didn't want that to happen.

Amy put Charlie down in her crib.

"Sleep tight, _Mama's baby child_." Amy giggled a little.


	4. Kiss my Bloody Lips

_**Forcing Myself to Love You**_

_**CHAPTER 4  
**_

**I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews! They mean so much to me! I'll start it off with Gabe's plot, I guess!**

* * *

Gabriel Duncan was trying his hardest to sleep, but he was just like his siblings... Lovestruck. He buried his head into his pillow and began thinking. He had so many dreams about this girl. She was so devious, it matched his personality _very _well. It was almost scary how much he had in common with her. And for the first time ever, he had saw her as a beautiful girl... Not a devious troublemaker he liked, but a very pretty girl.

It had been since the time he saw her in that dress. She was just asking for her flowers back, but Gabe saw too much beauty. He had been so lost in his mind. Gabe kept thinking about that night. He had never seen a girl look better in a dress.

_Get out of my head! _Gabe forced himself to try to not think about his crush.

Gabe had lots of crushes, but not one that matched him so well.

_Through the night..._

Gabe barely got any sleep. All night he was thinking about how much he wanted that girl. No, he didn't have to _try_ to impress her. If he acted like his own self, she already thought he was cool. He thought of them as... _Just frenemies_. But he wanted to be more than that. He wanted to be her boyfriend. He felt too young to have a girlfriend, but it didn't matter. Lots of people in his grade were dating already.

"Gabe! Oh my gosh, you haven't got up yet?" He heard his concerned mother running up the stairs. "It's almost time for school!"

He looked at the clock, only to see that he had twenty minutes to get ready and be driven to school. Quickly, he brushed his teeth and jelled his hair into a fauxhawk hairstyle. He thought he could impress girls with it, and make his crush jealous, but she never seemed to care.

"Hurry it up!"

"I'm coming, Dad!"

He slid on ripped dark blue jeans and a flannel top and ran down the stairs. His brother and sister were glum, sitting on the couch, waiting for their little brother.

"Now your brother and sister might be late," Bob took a breath. "Good going, Gabe. Hey, buddy, did you even sleep last night? You look like you're about to fall to the ground."

"I-I'm perfectly fine," Gabe lied, trying to keep himself awake.

"Dude, you have a rough night, too?" P.J asked quietly.

"Yeah, I was thinkin' bout' this girl I like at school," Gabe said. "What kept you up?"

"Skyler." P.J said.

Gabe didn't want his love life to turn out like P.J's... He was miserable and always upset because of the girl leaving. His heart had been broken, and left stranded because of one girl. But this girl was like no other girl in the world! She was _beyond _special to P.J.

"She meant the world to me," He continued. "And now she's gone."

Gabe roughly tugged on a strand of his own hair. Thinking about losing love made him think of Jo. What if he waited too long and she fell in love with someone else? Someone who was _obviously_ not Gabe.

"Come on kids, get in the car!" Bob Duncan ordered his children, rushing them. "I gotta drop you guys off, hurry it up!"

There was only fourteen minutes until school started. Bob started the car, going as fast as Denver's speed limit laws would allow him to in a school zone. He dropped Gabe off at Lincoln Middle School, and then dropped his older children off South High School. They got down from the car, basically _dragging _their feet across the ground.

* * *

"Teddy? There you are, girl!" Ivy exclaimed. "T, why haven't you answered any of my texts?"

"There's just a lot going on in my life." Teddy said.

Ivy, being her best friend, always wanted to know what her BFF-For Life was up to. And they _promised_ never to lie to each other again, and always be honest. But Ivy wondered if her bestie was hiding something. And was it a big secret?

"Look Ivy... I wanna tell you the truth. It's killing me..." Teddy sighed. "Spencer and I are... _Back together_."

"Oh no." Ivy blinked for a second. Teddy and Spencer, back together? She hated Spencer from the moment he cheated on Teddy. "Ha, girl! This is a funny prank, right? You know what, you finally thought of a good joke to pull on me!"

"I'm being serious." Teddy looked her in the eye and spoke. "We're together again."

"You gave _cheater-dog_ a second chance!?" Ivy cried, in complete shock.

Teddy slowly nodded her head, creating an awkward silence between the two best friends. Ivy didn't know what to say... She couldn't believe this was true news!

"B-but Derek & you are still together. It's on his BuddyPage." Ivy told her. "I just checked my phone for updates, and it _still_ says Spencer is single, and it _still _says Derek is 'in a relationship with Teddy Duncan'."

"That's the thing," Teddy began, her voice trailing away to silence.

"The thing?" Ivy squinted her eyes. Then she got her own clue. "You're cheating on Spencer yourself!? Is this to get back at him? I know he broke _your_ heart, but it doesn't mean you have to become a school jerk!"

"Stop making predictions, and listen. Derek threatened me. I wanted to break up with him," Teddy began the story again. "T-then... T-then... Well, then he... He-he..."

"He what? No more stammering! Get with it, girl!" Ivy rushed her.

"He_ raped _me." Teddy said.

"Now you've had sex _twice_?" Ivy's eyes widened.

"Twice?" Teddy asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Everybody knows about it, T! On Spencer's birthday, we all knew you were going to," Ivy giggled a bit. But her face turned back to serious. "This _low-life loser_ hurt my best friend physically? I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!"

"That's not necessary!" Teddy looked at the ground. "Well, it is, but still... Derek's tough, Ivy."

"No, T, this is serious." Ivy said. "This boy is _hurting_ you. He's doing illegal stuff! It's against the law for crying out loud!"

"Well, Spencer and me were planning on talking to him about ending our relationship first." Teddy said.

"You can try, but if he does anything-Something will happen to that boy." Ivy smirked.

Teddy smiled at her best friend supporting her so much. She was glad she had Spencer, P.J, and Ivy all with her through it all... Problem was, if Derek found out that she had told _3_ people, she'd practically be murdered.

"Hey!" Spencer exclaimed, and slid towards her. "You alright?"

"I'll never be okay." Teddy shook her head.

Spencer took a tight hold of her hand. "I'm with you, sweetie,"

He smiled and kissed her cheek. He was glad to be back together with the love of his life, but he didn't know how much drama he was getting into. Was being with Teddy worth supporting her through the 'event'? Well to Spencer, anything was worth it. Losing Teddy ripped his heart out. It was like someone had taped his heart back together...

But with a few cracks still left inside.

"I missed you so much," Teddy flirtatiously smiled, forgetting about everything that troubled her.

Then Spencer shook himself back to reality.

"Remember we were supposed to talk to Derek? I think it's time we do that." Spencer said.

* * *

**_Lincoln Middle School_**

8th grader Gabriel Duncan walked through the halls of Lincoln Middle School in Denver. He walked slowly and cool-ly, nodding at each pretty girl he saw, hoping to get their attention. He wanted to build up good popularity before he went to high school. Gabe was already pretty popular, but there's no such thing as too much popularity!

He walked by his seventh grade crush, Jade.

"Sup," He nodded.

Jade nodded back, basically as approval that he was cool in her opinion. But Gabe didn't like Jade anymore... He obviously had a new love interest. She wasn't the most popular person. She would be, if she wasn't so mean to people most of the time.

She was only nice to certain people. People she was friends with. Making new friends really isn't her thing.

"Hey Gabe," Jo greeted.

"Oh uh... Hi, Jo," Gabe nodded at her.

The thing is: Gabe already had a girlfriend. He was _dating_ Heather Morris, the hottest girl in fifth grade. Problem is... Gabe didn't really like her anymore. Sure she was pretty, but he didn't have feelings for her.

"I gotta go," Gabe said, trying to make her jealous. "Heather's waiting for me,"

"Heather?" Jo's eyes narrowed down. "Which Heather?"

"Don't you know? Heather Morris. She's my girlfriend." Gabe said, laughing. "Who else would it be?"

"Y-you have a g-girlfriend?" Jo was clearly upset.

"Yeah, we've been dating for a while now." Gabe said. "_Duh_. Don't be stupid, stupid."

"Hey!" Jo yelled. "_Stupid is your nickname, not mine_!"

"Um...? Whatever. I'm gonna get going." Gabe said.

Heather Morris waved at Gabe. He smiled and nodded, walking towards her. He fixed his hair up, hoping people would say they're a cute couple, making Jo _even more_ jealous.

"Hey, Gabe!" Heather smiled, holding his hand. "You remember our date tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I do. The movies." Gabe smiled back at her. "It'll be _just us_."

The first bell rang, and that meant there was two minutes left till it was time for class. Heather started flirtatiously into Gabe's eyes. He knew he had to make eye contact... He looked back at her, smiling and staring.

"I think I should get to class," Gabe said, letting go of her hand.

"Bye!" Heather exclaimed.

She felt like she was losing Gabe. And she actually was. Before he could leave, Heather walked in front of him and _kissed him on the lips_. It was her first kiss, so she didn't know if she did a good or bad job... Gabe was stunned. He got his _first kiss_! But it was from Heather... Not Jo.

"I like you a lot, Gabe," Heather said, smiling.

His lips still tingled from the kiss. Her lips were soft, but they weren't the lips he wanted. Gabe smiled at her. But this smile was real. It made him wonder why he didn't appreciate Heather more.

"I like you a lot, too." Gabe said, still smiling.

He waved at Heather, and began walking to his class. Now all that was on his mind was that _kiss_. His friend Ben caught up with him. He had been near them when they kissed.

"You _kissed_ Heather Morris?" Ben grinned at his buddy. "That's tight, bro!"

"She kissed me." Gabe refused to be happy about it. "And she's my girlfriend, of course we're gonna kiss someday."

"But Heather's like the hottest girl at school, man!" Ben exclaimed. "You _kissed that sexy girl_! You know how cool you're gonna be for kissing Heather? Having a girlfriend is one thing, but kissing her is another."

"It ain't that big of a deal, Ben. Now back off, dude," Gabe snapped, annoyed at his obsessiveness. "It's just one kiss. I've kissed a girl before! It's nothing new,"

"You told me you never kissed a girl before," Ben said, confused.

"Whatever! Just stop obsessing over something so small!" Gabe gave his friend a small shove.

Ben was still chuckling as they walked to class together. Gabe rolled his eyes. And his mom thought _he_ was immature. Look at Ben! But Ben was a popular guy, too. Even though he refused to show that he was excited about his first kiss, Gabe still was thinking a lot about the kiss. All through class, too. Did he actually _have feelings_ for Heather Morris now? She used to be just a crush! Gabe thought he liked Jo... And he did, but he didn't know he had some actual feelings for Heather.

He was lucky his homeroom and first period teacher hadn't asked him any questions, or thrown in a pop quiz over the weekend chapter they were supposed to read. Gabe never read that crap.

Was this going to turn into one of those _weird_ love triangles from all the movies and stories? He didn't want to do this! He didn't want to have to _pick _which girl to keep. He already had Heather, so he could keep her if he wanted to continue being with her... But Jo. She wasn't his, and she was going to probably move on someday.

Gabe knew Jo had a crush on him once, but he didn't know if she still did. Teddy had found out that Jo had some feelings for him in the fifth grade, when Gabe was crushing on Heather. Nobody thought that Gabe would end up together with Heather in eighth grade, though. But Gabe's popularity went up as he matured.

"Come on dude, it's your first frikin' kiss!" Ben exclaimed. "Aren't ya a little happy about it? Plus Heather's so hot and you should be _beyond_ happy it's with someone as hot as her."

Gabe shook his head, and took his seat in the classroom.

"Just shut up." Gabe rolled his eyes.

Ben decided to back off, because he was starting to look angry about it.

* * *

"Let's go." Teddy mumbled quietly, holding Spencer's hand. She was nervous. There are no _good_ words to describe what Teddy Duncan was feeling. She was practically squeezing his hand as they walked down the hall together. Teddy was scared for Derek's reaction. What if he fumed seeing her together with Spencer? What if he punched Spencer right in the face?

"W-what if h-he hurts you?" Teddy asked, still mumbling in a way.

"Relax, Teddy," Spencer said, trying to calm her down even though he was just as nervous. "I can handle myself; I'm not letting him pick a fight with me for this. He won't hurt me."

The words relaxed Teddy's brain for a second. The minute before, her head was aching and almost about to burst. Sometimes Spencer was like... Like a _relaxing pill_. He was hard to swallow, but was relaxing once done, and she felt _much_ better after Spencer was "swallowed". Closing her eyes, Teddy approached Derek, who was slamming his backpack into his locker.

"_What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend_?"


	5. The Brawler

_**Forcing Myself to Love You**_

_**CHAPTER 5  
**_

**Thanks :) Your reviews rock! Feel free to tell me what you think about this chapter & the story. Good? Bad? Okay? Please leave a review! It really helps me write!**

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE: I really need your help, guys! Please leave a review telling me whether you want it to be JoxGabe or HeatherxGabe! I'm confused, but I wanna know what you guys prefer.  
**

**I really like Heather in this, but I've also shipped Jabe. Which would YOU rather see?  
**

* * *

"Hey Walsh, I asked you a _question_," Derek could feel anger building up. "You have an answer for me?"

Spencer was even _more_ nervous than before. Both of them could see Derek getting angrier every second. Teddy wanted to help Spencer out... What was he supposed to say to Derek? That Teddy chose him over Derek? That he _knows_ their secret? Spencer wanted to find the right words to say. He didn't want Derek to be satisfied after all he'd done, but he didn't want to make him flame with anger.

"T-teddy and I are... _Back together_." Spencer said.

The words kept bouncing in Derek's head. How could she be so strong? He thought he had messed her mind up after what he did. Why would she even dare to break up with him now?

"Great, great, great! You've made a great choice, Teddy," Derek snapped. "I thought I taught you a pretty good lesson the last time we _studied together_. Do you need another one?"

That was _it_. Spencer couldn't take it! Nobody messed with his favorite girl! He was going to bring Derek down... For good.

"Shut up," Spencer snapped. "I know what you did to her, and I'm _not_ happy with it, jerk! You have fun messing with girls like that? It's sick! You're a sick little emo kid! Just get out of her life, alright?"

"_Emo_!?" Derek yelled. "And Teddy, you told him the secret? Now this is serious. I'm gonna hurt you both so bad, you'll be toothless!"

"Why don't I just have you arrested?" Spencer asked, glaring at him now. "My dad's a lawyer."

"So you're bringing Daddy and Mommy into this fight?" Derek taunted him.

Spencer was glaring even more at him now. Teddy opened her mouth to speak, but Spencer put a finger to her lips, shushing her. The boys were having a glaring meltdown. Teddy was biting her lip and watching them. Derek reached over and stuck his hand up Teddy's shirt, touching her plain stomach. This made the football player _furious_. He was messing with Teddy again, and Spencer wouldn't stand for it.

Teddy pulled her body away from Derek's arm, but he followed her through. Spencer slammed his hand against Derek's arm, causing him to yank his arm, that was turning to a blood-red shade away. Derek was about to howl in pain... He had never actually _fought_ with somebody like this. Something about Spencer had made him feel a little awkward, and he didn't know if it was good or bad.

There was no more speaking for a while. The bell telling them to get to class was going to ring in seconds... Spencer's fury was still raging. He slammed Derek against his locker, reddening his arms even more. Derek's arms were pinned to the locker by Spencer's cold hands. Teddy didn't know what to do. She touched Spencer's arm, trying to pull him away from Derek, but he refused.

"Spencer, stop!" Teddy was about to scream. "Somebody's going to notice, and it's only going to hurt you,"

"Get off me, Walsh!" Derek yelled. "J-just stop being a jerk!"

"Jerk?" Spencer's eyes widened, shocked at what the motorcycling boy had just said. "Says the guy who _raped_ my girlfriend!"

Teddy's eyes were about to burst into tears. Why would he mention that in front of her? Why did he have to hurt Derek like that? She didn't like Derek at all, but she was pretty _pissed off_ that he pinned him against a locker and slapped his wrists.

"Was fighting necessary?" Teddy shook her head. "Spencer, I appreciate you standing here and supporting me, but hurting him wasn't the right option! You didn't have to stoop as low as him!"

"I thought you'd _appreciate_ me helping you," A sweaty Spencer was upset now. "You're always so... _Under-appreciative _of me! I try my best to keep you happy, and you just insult me through it all!"

"Spencer..." Teddy felt bad now.

"Do you even appreciate what I've done for you?" Spencer asked.

Derek didn't understand... He thought _he_ was the enemy here. He wasn't expecting for the lovey-dovey couple to turn against each other. But Spencer looked like he had already made up his mind; a final decision was chosen.

"This guy _hurt_ you!" Spencer screamed. "I have to hurt him, Teddy! He needs to understand what he did was completely wrong and illegal!"

"I love that you care about me so much, I love everything about you," Teddy tried to smile, but she was basically _choking_ on each word she spoke. "But... I hate violence, and it just brings memories of what Derek did back to me. I know he hurt me, Spencer, but I can't watch somebody else get hurt, and _you're_ going to get hurt from this, too. I won't stand here and watch you two brawl!"

"I'm so sorry," Spencer couldn't help but apologize. She had been through so much in the past few days, and she was barely managing to pull herself together. "I didn't know you felt that way..."

"Look Walsh, don't you _dare_ turn me in." Derek simply stated. "If I get sent to prison, you'll regret it, trust me."

"You can't hurt me from jail," Spencer snapped.

"Just be warned, alright? I'll be done with bothering Teddy, but you speak a word about what I did, and you're gonna send yourself on a free trip to hell." Derek said, coldly speaking.

"And you _didn't _want this guy to be hurt?" Spencer shook his head, disappointed that he hadn't already murdered Derek.

But Teddy was worried. Not for herself, not for Derek, not for her family... But Spencer. If anything happened, Derek would hurt Spencer. She couldn't watch Spencer get hurt, that would kill her inside. Her heart had turned to glass ever since the so called "incident" that day with Derek. And if she had to see the guy she was in love with get _hurt_ because of her, the glass heart would shatter into a million tiny pieces, and she wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing that.

"Spencer, if he promises not to hurt anyone here again, I think we're fine," Teddy said, not wanting to start another riot. "I think we're done here... Just _don't_ turn Derek in, alright?"

"Do you want him to be satisfied or something!?" Spencer snapped. "_He_ deserves to go to hell more than any person on this planet!"

"Calm down." Teddy said. "Thank you for helping me, and I'm so happy you've supported me here... But it's done, we don't need to bother to deal with this anymore. You can change the future, but you _can't_ change the past. What he did is done, and that's it."

Spencer wrapped his arms around Teddy, hugging her tight. He never wanted to let her go. Derek crossed his arms and fled the scene, not wanting to deal with this crap anymore.

"I love you." Teddy said, and leaned in to kiss him.

Spencer repeated her words, meaning everything. Then they hurried off to their different classes, not wanting to get in trouble or get accused of skipping class. All class Teddy was _happy_ for a change. The drama with Derek was over, and she could be happy in her relationship with Spencer. Sure, there was a rocky past now, but she was happy she got past it.

And she couldn't have overcome that disastrous day if Spencer hadn't helped her. She owed everything to him. He could cheat on her again, and she wouldn't care. He had done so much for her.

But what still scarred her were the words that he had spoken before. She still almost cringed every single time she thought of those words. Did Spencer really find her under-appreciative? Teddy appreciated everything Spencer did so much, it's just that sometimes she didn't let her emotions burst out like he did. She liked to keep things to herself.

* * *

"Hey Jo! You wanna go pull a prank on Mr. Bender?" Gabe asked, almost laughing out loud with the prank ideas he had in mind. He knew Jo _loved_ pulling pranks, and he felt pretty bad for how he treated her before.

"Not with you, _stupid_," Jo snapped. "Just get away from me, alright?"

"Suit yourself." Gabe said, pretending like he didn't care.

But honestly, it was one of the things that was stuck to his mind now. He didn't want her to be mad at him! He didn't feel like he did much wrong, he was just being himself. Now was his own self not good enough for Jo?

"Did you hear, Jack?" Ben was talking about Gabe's kiss. "Gabe and Heather were _locking lips_ in the hallway!"

"Ooh, so he got his first kiss with the hottest girl in school?" Jack grinned.

And Gabe just rolled his eyes, grinning at his friends. But little did he know; Jo was listening the whole time. That pissed her off even more! Not only did she feel _ignored_ by Gabe, but now she was furious that he was going around and kissing his girlfriend.

"Congratulations, Gabe..." Jo mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, guys, and now I got movie plans with that girl!" Gabe exclaimed. "I don't care what movie we watch as long as I'm with her. I think I'm gonna try to keep her as my girlfriend."

"Who _wouldn't_ keep Heather Morris as their girlfriend?" Ben asked.

"Stupid people!" Gabe laughed.

"Good thing Gabe's stupid..." Jo mumbled to herself again.

* * *

It was 12:00, time for lunch at school. P.J and Emmett waddled off to their tables in the cafeteria. P.J could see nothing but all the happy couples... So happy and loving, it made P.J sick!

"Dude, why are you watching Nick and Elizabeth kiss?" Emmett asked.

"Because they are in a happy relationship and I'm not!" P.J yelled.

"Ughhh... You're _still_ fretting out about Skyler?" Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Emmett, you just don't understand, do you!? Skyler was the _love of my life_." P.J snapped.

"Your 'life' isn't even halfway over," Emmett said, proud of his joke.

"Shut up," P.J snapped.

"Dude, you can't be thinking about your past baggage now! Since Skyler left, you've had _so many_ dates with a bunch of hella cute girls! You got Kelly, Shannon, Angela, Sophie, Morgan, Dinah, and a bunch more! And today, you have a nice date with the _smokin_' hotgirl Anna!"

"They're not the same as Skyler." P.J grumbled.

Just then, P.J's next date Anna walked by, giving him the 'flirty fingers' wave. P.J pretended to be really into her. He flirtatiously smiled at her as she continued to walk by. Emmett was confused now.

"I thought she 'isn't the same' as Skyler!" Emmett snapped.

"It's called _acting_," P.J snapped. "Get used to it, I know some big words."

"Acting isn't a big word." Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever," P.J said. "Uh... I should check on Teddy."

"Since when do _you_ check on your little sister?" Emmett asked.

"Look dude, something happened in her life, and she told me what it is," P.J vaguely responded. "And now I feel so bad for her, she didn't do anything wrong and this person hurt her at this time... I'm not supposed to tell anybody, though."

"Okay, whatever, leave me stranded here!" Emmett snapped.

P.J got up to look for Teddy.


End file.
